A known stripline laser having mirrors adjoining a stripline and an insulating path arranged between at least one electrode and electrically-conductive mirror is discussed in German Patent Application P 40 10 147.9. One limitation in constructing such a known stripline laser is the placement of the mirror with respect to the stripline end. For example, as the distance between the mirror and the stripline end increases, output losses of the laser rapidly increase. Further, decreasing the spacing between the mirror and the stripline end increases the risk that the discharge of the plasma will arc toward the mirror and damage the mirror.